


"Yes."

by A_McQuin



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_McQuin/pseuds/A_McQuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not own Dragon Age or its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Flora has bronze, sun-kissed skin, blue eyes, and long chestnut brown hair.
> 
> Only my second fic, so bear with me.

_ “Yes.” _

 

 

            Flora Cousland woke with a start. Breathing heavily, she looked around frantically. Next to her bedroll, her faithful Mabari, Bismarc, lifted his head to look at his mistress. A low whine escaped his throat and he shifted his body closer to her and put his head in her lap.

            “I’m sorry, boy. I didn’t mean to wake you.” She patted his head and scratched behind his ears.

            “Bad dreams, huh?” Alistair looked at her from across the fire.

            “It seemed so real…” Flora looked down at her hound again. His big golden eyes looked up at her and he seemed to smile.

            “Well it is real…sort of.” He then went on to explain what the nightmare was, and that they would probably never go away. “Anyway, I heard you thrashing around and thought I should say something.”

            “Thanks, Alistair.” Flora smiled at him.

            He laughed. A very pleasant sound with a smooth baritone tambre, “that’s what I’m here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners.” He stood and wiped dirt from his legs. “We should pull up camp and get moving.” Alistair turned to begin packing his things, and from her bedroll across the fire Flora watched. He wore only his trousers and undershirt, as he had removed his armor earlier in the evening. Flora watched his muscles shift and ripple underneath the fabric, it wasn’t until she heard him cough in her direction that she realized he had caught her staring. “Something I can help you with, my lady?”

            “What? Oh! No! Nothing! Uh…let’s go!” Flora could feel the blush creeping its way across her face and neck. She pulled on her armor and tried to ignore Alistair’s lingering stare as she packed her things.

**~**

            She was beautiful. He’d thought so when they first met, but it wasn’t until they got to Lothering that he really noticed the way the sun bounced off her skin and reflected in her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to haunt his dreams more frequently than the Blight these days. And her lips… _Maker, have mercy._

            Lost in his daydreams he almost didn’t spot the rose poking out of the rubble by the Chantry. The rose was the exact same shade of pink as her lips, and he was immediately taken aback by how much this lonely rose resembled her beauty, her tenacity, and the wonderful rarity she was. Without thinking, Alistair picked the rose from its rocky bed and gently put it in his pack.

            Alistair was lost in his thoughts all day while they battled darkspawn and bandits. For the love of Andraste, he couldn’t get Flora out of his head. At camp, he tried to focus on cleaning his armor and weapons, but whenever she walked by to check the stew she had going on the fire, he caught a glimpse of her reflection in whatever he was working on. She had stripped down to her tunic and leggings, and she had let her hair out of the braided bun she kept it in during their long days of traveling. It fell down her back and across her forehead in soft waves. Alistair wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it, feel it fall across his face, see it splayed out on the ground while his hand touched and explored her body…

            “Oh, Maker.” Alistair felt an unfamiliar tightness and heat settle in his stomach. Without thinking he jumped up, grabbed his pack, and made his way to the outer edge of camp. As he stood, his armor clamored to the ground with a loud thud, and caught Flora’s attention. He thought he heard her call after him, but he didn’t have the courage to turn and see.

**~**

            The sound of armor falling to the ground tore Flora’s attention away from the stew on the fire. When she turned towards the sound, she saw Alistair running to the edge of camp and into the woods.

            “Alistair?” She stood and called after him. She motioned to Lelianna to watch the stew, and went after him. Flora pushed through brush and trees to a clearing where she saw Alistair, sitting on a log, holding a rose.

            “Alistair?” She smiled at him when he blushed up at her, attempting to hide the rose behind his back. Laughing she sat next to him, “what’s wrong?”

            He looked over at her and pulled the rose from behind his back, “do you know what this is,” he said as he handed the rose to her.

            “Uhmm…you’re new weapon of choice?”

            “Yes, that’s right! Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! Ah! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!” He smiled at her, “or you know, it could just be a rose. I know that’s pretty boring in comparison.”

            “You’ve been thumbing that flower for a while, Alistair.”

            “I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking, “How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?””

            “What do you intend to do with it?” Flora smiled up at him.

            “I thought I might…give it to you actually. In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you.” He gently pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled in a way that made her heart melt.

            “So…are we married now?”

            Alistair laughed a deep, throaty, baritone laugh that made her knees weak, “you won’t land me that easily, woman! I know I’m quite the catch…no need to start crying over me or anything.” His laughter quieted and he added, “Anyway I just thought…here I am complaining, and you haven’t exactly been having a good time yourself. No word of thanks or congratulations…it’s all been death and tragedy.” He took one of her hands into his own, “I just thought I’d let you know what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this darkness.”

            She smiled at him, “that’s very sweet, Alistair.”

            “I don’t know…maybe it was the wrong thing.” He looked at her shyly, “do you think it was the wrong thing?”

            “Definitely not.” Flora leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

            Suddenly, Alistair grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the mouth. At first she was so shocked, she couldn’t move, but then she closed her eyes and melted into him, kissing him back. She put her arms around him and pulled herself closer, almost into his lap. Alistair growled in appreciation, the sound caused a heat to settle in her belly and pool between her legs, and just as the heart started traveling up her chest and neck…he stopped. A low whine escaped her throat.

            He rest his forehead against hers, “I’m sorry. I’m so bad at this. It’s just…every time I look at you, my brain turns to mush and I’m all…hands.”

            “Hands can be very fun you know.” She moved her head around to kiss his neck.

            Alistair cleared his throat, “I’m not sure I know what you mean exactly.”

            Flora moved from his neck to brush light kisses on his lips. She put her hand on his knee and as she continued to kiss him, she slowly moved her hand up his thigh towards his…Alistair jumped up, cheeks glowing red, “I think we should go back to camp…the others are going to gossip about this as it is.”

            “Did I do something wrong?” Flora looked up at him suddenly aware of how brazen she had just been.

            Alistair sat back down. “No, of course not…I just…I...”

            Flora sat back, shocked, “Wait. So you’ve never…” Now _she_ was all hands.

~

            Alistair smiled at her. She was nervous. “Never…what? Never seen a basilisk? Ate jellied ham? Liiicked a lammmmppost in the winter?”

            Flora crossed her arms across her chest, “Okay, now you’re making fun of me.”

            “Make fun of you, dear lady? Perish the thought! But now I’m curious…have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?” Alistair smiled as her cheeks turned pink.

            Flora looked down, embarrassed, and answered, “No. I’ve never been with anyone. Being nobility, there were only suitors handpicked by my parents. Princes, Dukes, the eldest sons of powerful teyrns…never anyone remotely interesting or what I wanted in a husband.” She smiled at the rose she held in her hands, “If, or when, I do marry…I want it to be for love. Not for a higher place in society. I want my husband to have the same thoughts and values as me…someone who respects my opinions, even if he doesn’t agree with them. Someone who respects me, who will fight for me…someone who…who loves me. Who looks at me like I’m the only woman in the world.” She wiped her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek, “we uhm, we should get back…like you said, they’re going to have enough to say already.” She stood and turned to leave, but not before he caught her hand in his.

            “I’m sorry if this was too quick, or if I made you feel uncomfortable…that was definitely not my intention. I just wanted you to know how I felt…do you think you could ever feel the same about me?”

            Flora smiled again at the rose in her hand, and then up at him, “I already do.”

            Alistair felt his heart warm with strange feelings he had never felt before. It was a welcomed sensation in the midst of all the terrible things that were happening around them. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him in return.

            He’d never held a woman like this…honestly, he’d never even felt this way before. Alistair pulled away first and kissed her again.

            “Maker’s breath, but you’re beautiful.”

            She smiled at him and they made their way back to camp.

As they had suspected, the others glanced their way coyly and snickered. Whispers of their unexpected rendezvous in the woods had already made their way around the camp, but Alistair couldn’t care less what they had been thinking or saying as he and Flora sat down to eat.

 

For the next couple days it was business as usual, killing darkspawn and such. Then before they both retired to their respective tents, they sat by the fire and shared stories, talked about their lives, and wondered aloud what would become of the world if they didn’t stop the Blight. Every night, he walked her to her tent and gave her a kiss goodnight. Every night, he lie awake wondering if she was dreaming about him, thinking about him…wanting him. They had gotten much closer as time went on, and Alistair found himself thinking about her more and more. Sometimes those thoughts got a bit steamy…it wasn’t exactly a secret that he wanted her. He hadn’t made a move towards a physical relationship because he wasn’t sure what she was thinking, and honestly it scared the hell out of him…more than the Blight.

“Dammit.” He couldn’t sleep now that every thought of her chased him endlessly until he forced himself to picture the drunken dwarf in nothing but his small clothes. Alistair got up, walked across camp, and leaned against a tree far away from the others. He stood there for a while. Alone. What were they doing? They were in the middle of Blight for Andraste’s sake! What were they thinking getting into a relationship and falling love when the rest of the world was just trying to survive?

Sighing, he sat on the ground beneath the tree. He put his head in his hands as he continued to wonder just what in the hell they were doing. It wasn’t until he felt Bismarc’s heavy head nudge him that he looked up. “Hey there, boy. You couldn’t sleep either I take it.” Alistair pet the dog’s head as Bismarc happily curled up next to him. “It’s so crazy, right? What right do I have to love her like I do? Me. The bastard prince, the Grey Warden…the dumbarse that just follows her around. What right do I have to love her at all? She’s absolutely perfect. She’s resourceful, witty, clever…she can wield a sword and shield just as well as, if not better than, any man. Of course, you already knew all this about her. You two grew up together. How lucky you are. Look at me…jealous of a dog.” Bismarc growled at him. “I’m sorry…war hound. I only wish I had met her earlier…that the Blight wasn’t what brought us together. Who knows what each day will bring? What happens when we wake up one day and the Blight has swallowed up everything?”

“Then we stay together.”

He looked up to see Flora standing in front of him. All she wore were her leggings and undershirt. He could see she wasn’t wearing a breast band as her nipples hardened under the crisp night air. “How long have you been standing there?” The now familiar feeling of his pants getting tighter assaulted him.

“Long enough.” She sat down in front of him and crossed her legs, “I heard you leave your tent, and then saw Bismarc follow you here.” She looked down at her legs. “Do you really regret us that much?”

“No! Of course not! I regret that we didn’t meet under better circumstances. I regret not knowing you in happier times. It’s not fair that everything in the world is threatening to end when I’m…” Now he looked down at his hands. He was falling in love with her. Maker, he was in love with her. “When I’m falling in love with you.” Now that he had said it, he realized the only thing that did matter was how he felt about her.

As if she could read his thoughts, she moved closer to him and lifted his face with her hands, “I love you, Alistair, and that’s all that should matter. Who cares if the world ends…as long we’re together we’ll make it through. This…you and me…no Blight will ever be able to end this, Alistair. No archdemon will ever tear us apart, because we will beat it. Darkspawn be damned, we will come out on top. I really believe that.”

He was speechless. He couldn’t think of anything to say, so he put his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss unlike any other kiss he’d ever given her. This kiss was weighted with all his concerns, all his doubts, and all his love. This one kiss said everything that couldn’t be expressed with words and yet, said all of the things he’d wanted to say for the longest time. This kiss was the one thing keeping the Blight at bay, and he never wanted to stop. As she melted into the kiss, she pulled him on top of her and deepened it. Alistair felt her fingers tangle in his hair as she tried to pull him closer yet. Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he could feel the heavy beating of her heart. How badly he longed to feel that pulse in his hands from every corner of her body.

She tugged at his shirt, urging it up over his head and he caught her breath of surprise at his taut physic. _Just because I’m no longer a Templar doesn’t mean I can let myself sit around getting fat._ Her approving smile told him he needn’t worry what she was thinking…it was written all over her face. He smiled back at her and caught her lips with his own again. This time he kissed her with a hunger he’d never felt before, a physical need that coursed through his body at an alarming rate, and he knew if he didn’t have her tonight he’d never forgive himself.

His lips travelled down her jaw, neck, collar, and chest. Each kiss claiming her as new territory, each kiss rewarded with a shudder from her ready body, each kiss claiming feather soft gasps from her throat. Once he’d reached her hips, her gasps had turned to soft moans. Suddenly he realized they weren’t far from camp. Alistair stopped what he was doing and placed a kiss on her lips once more.

“Flora.” He kissed her again.

She answered him with a sultry moan. _Oh, Maker._

“We’re going to have to be quiet…we’re not far from camp.”

“But that’s no fun,” she whined.

He laughed as he kissed her, “says who?” Giving her a wink, he put a finger to his lips in a “shhh” motion and resumed his claim of her perfect body. Every kiss was rewarded with a tremble, and every tremble was rewarded with an ever-growing tightness in his trousers.

Once he’d made his way down to her waiting heat, he released himself from the confines of his pants. Stroking himself, he breathed in her hot scent. She was ready, she wanted him, and he was more than happy to oblige.

“You’re not starting without me, are you?” She breathed down at him.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” He joked back at her.

She laughed and playfully kicked him with her foot, “you’re an idiot.”

He kissed the inside of her thigh, still holding his pulsing member in what had become more of an attempt to prolong the experience than pleasure himself. As he continued to make his way toward her, he could feel her getting hotter and when he finally flicked his tongue across her most sensitive area he could taste just how ready she was. Alistair continued his work with his lips and tongue, and just as he had brought her to the edge he slid two fingers inside her. Her muscles immediately tightened around him, and she pooled into his hand. He slipped his fingers out and in again with increasing speed. As he did, her muscles responded by releasing and tightening in perfect rhythm.

A low whine escaped her throat, and he looked up at her. She had taken off her shirt and stuffed it in her mouth to prevent from making any noise. Her breasts were full and heavy with desire. Both of her hands dug into the grass on either side of her, as if she were bracing herself for the imminent orgasm. Her breathing was heavy and calculated. Alistair smiled at his handiwork, and planted a final kiss below her bellybutton.

“Flora?”

She opened an eye in response. Still breathing heavily she answered, “yes?”

“Are you ready?” He asked her nervously.

Sitting up on her elbows she smiled at him, “are you?”

“Very much so.” He kissed her hard on the mouth.

~

This was perfect. It was everything Flora could have asked for and more. Alistair had been an absolute gentleman through this whole thing, and even now, when he knew they were both ready and both wanted it, he was making sure it was what she wanted. He was everything she had ever wanted in a man, and so much more. She knew she never wanted someone like the men her parents had tried to set her up with, but she also knew there was something more she wanted…she just could never put her finger on it. Now she knew. _It_ was Alistair. She had been looking for him before she ever knew. He was everything…kind, funny, smart (even if he didn’t let on), loyal, passionate, and so much more. And she loved him.

Right now, under the stars and open sky, in a field somewhere in Ferelden…nothing mattered. There was no Blight, no darkspawn, and no archdemon. Right now, there was only Alistair and there was only Flora. Right now, with her lips pressed against his, she wanted to give all of herself to the man she loved.

~

She moaned against him, and his body responded in a way he had never known before. All he wanted right now was to bury himself inside her and never be away from her again. He wanted to make it known that she was his, and he was hers. He wanted to give all of himself to this woman, and take all she was willing to give him. But above all, he wanted her to know how much he loved her…and by the Maker, he was going to show her tonight.

Alistair continued to kiss her, touch her, taste her, experience her until neither one of them could stand it anymore. Then without notice, she grabbed his throbbing shaft and whispered against his mouth, “If you don’t take me right now, Alistair, I swear to Andraste I’ll-”

He silenced her with a kiss. If she wanted him to take her, he would take her, “are you sure?”

“Yes, Alistair.”

“I love you, Flora.” And with that, he plunged himself inside her heat and into an entirely new world. Her eyes got wide and a small gasp escaped her perfectly pink lips.

Everything Alistair thought this would be was nothing compared to what it was. In this moment nothing in the world mattered, and for the first time in a long time, Alistair felt like everything would be okay. With his face nestled in her neck, her heavy breathing against his ear, and himself buried inside of her…he felt like the world really could be saved. That he could be saved. That everything really would be okay.

The calluses of his hands were soothed against the softness of her breasts as he claimed them. Her nipples responded under his touch, and her breath got heavier with desire and need. Pressing his lips to her neck, he willed himself to last.

“Alistair.” She breathed against his skin. The feeling was warm, and exhilarating. It caused himself to spiral into a place of uncontrollable desire.

_No. Make it last. Savor this._ He grit his teeth and pressed on.

As he continued to learn this wonderland of her body, it responded to him in delectable heat. He didn’t know if he could last much longer.

“Flora.” He groaned into her neck.

She hummed back to him in response.

“I love you,” he moaned as he finished into her, filling her with everything he was.

 

            They stayed like that afterward. Alistair didn’t know how long it had been, nor did he care. They could have stayed that way forever and let the Blight take over, as long as they could stay just like this. This was perfect. So perfect he feared he was only dreaming. _Please, Andraste…no._ The thought scared him more than their approaching battle with the archdemon. More than becoming king. He loved her and none of those things mattered if she wasn’t with him. He needed her like he needed oxygen.

            His thoughts were interrupted when she moved in her sleep. Her long chestnut hair fell across her face, and as he pushed it behind her ear he couldn’t help himself from laying a tender kiss on her temple. She moved closer to him, and he took the opportunity to study her remarkable features. He knew the bright, ocean blue irises hidden behind sleeping lids. The way they had danced with passion and desire earlier when they made love.

            As she lay in his arms, he tried to memorize the softness of her skin against his own. Her chest rising and falling as she breathed. He could write stories about the gentle curve of her breasts…like the hills they had travelled. He gently ran his hands down her back, her slender waist, and up the slope of her hip. _I am a lucky man._ She shivered under his touch, and he smiled at the effect he had on her. He pulled her closer to himself, the motion causing her to wake up.

            He smiled down at her, and gave her a soft kiss, “hello, my lady,” he ran his fingers through her hair, “how did you sleep?”

            “Have you been awake this entire time?” She peeked up at him sleepily.

            He pulled her close and kissed her forehead, “maybe.”

            “Why?”

            “I just wanted to make sure that this was real…that you were real.”

            She laughed, “of course I’m real, Alistair…and I’m right here.” She kissed his chest.

            “Thank the Maker,” he yawned.

            “Maybe we should head back to camp and get some sleep before we start moving again.” She said and poked him in the side.

            “Good idea.”

~

            They made their way back to camp, and quietly made their way to her tent. She urged Bismarc to make room for their guest, and as the mabari reluctantly gave up his place on the bedroll, Alistair flopped down in a sleepy mess. Bismarc looked at Flora, then Alistair, then back at Flora. After making up his mind, the mabari curled up by Alistair and promptly fell asleep.

            Flora laughed at the ridiculous display as she crawled in by Alistair, this time staying awake while he slept. He was perfect. His skin had a soft glow from their days of travelling, which made his blonde hair shine. Long eyelashes gracefully lay upon his high cheekbones, and perfectly framed his eyes…when they were open. His lips were soft and delicate, yet housed by strong, square jaws.

            As he slept, the muscles in his shoulders were relaxed, but Flora knew the strength they carried. She knew the burden they carried…the same burden hers now carried. In his sleep, Alistair began to turn. _The beginnings of a nightmare._ Flora snuggled into him, gently shushing his whines. When that didn't work, she hummed the song her mother used to sing when she was upset. Soon, the nightmare seemed to ease away, and Alistair settled into a peaceful sleep once again.

            Yawning, Flora reached up to kiss his cheek and closed her eyes, falling asleep in the arms of the one thing she had come to hold most dear in the world.

~

            Their travels had brought them to the landsmeet. It was here they would face Howe, Loghain, and his followers. Flora had been distant and focused all the while they were in Denerim…understandably so. This was her vindication…for her family, her country, and herself. Alistair couldn’t figure out what she was thinking beyond that, however, as she kept to herself. They still found moments between battles to share a kiss or a quick embrace, but he longed for the times they had before they got to the landsmeet. The late nights filled with childhood stories and laughter, lying together under the stars, and of course…the steamy bits. All he wanted to do was take her into his arms and let her know it would be okay, that he would be there for her no matter what happened. He wanted her to know he loved her, and nothing would ever change that.

            “Alistair.” Flora’s soft voice broke him from his thoughts and he realized they were standing at the palace gates, “are you ready?”

            “As I’ll ever be I suppose.” He smiled at her.

            She smiled back at him, “to be king?”

            “Is anyone ever ready for something like that?” He sighed, “Do you think I’ll even be any good at it?”

            “I do.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I have faith in you.”

            He took her face in his hands, “I love you, Flora.”

            “And I you.” She smiled, and with that smile he couldn’t take it anymore and kissed her.

            He leaned his forehead against hers, “no matter what.” Brushing his lips against her forehead he smiled at her, “let’s do this.”

~

            The landsmeet did not go according to plan, but they were successful. The people turned against Loghain, he was executed, and now was the decision of who would rule. Flora was given the task of choosing between Alistair and Anora. It seemed a moot point because she already knew whom she would choose, but she understood how the nobility loved their formalities.

            “Anora.” She said as she addressed the current queen.

            “Yes?”

            “You’re kind of an insufferable bitch.” Flora stated with a matter-of-factness that made others gathered in the palace snort in amusement.

            “Did you have a point you wanted to make?” Anora’s annoyance with Flora’s outward disrespect apparent in both her voice and posture.

            “No. I just wanted to say it.” Flora crossed her arms across her chest.

            “Well, I’m glad you came all this way just to say that.”

            Sensing a cat fight, Arl Eamon stepped between them…a move that brought Flora back to the reality of what was happening, “Ladies, if you don’t mind…can we please finish the task at hand?”

            “Of course, I’m sorry.” Flora said backing away from Anora, in an attempt to clear her mind. “I’ve made my decision.”

            Arl Eamon motioned for her to speak.

            “Alistair will be king, and I will rule beside him.”

            Alistair looked up in surprise, “you will?! I mean, are you sure?”

            She smiled at him, “yes.”

            The crowd roared with approval for their new king and queen, and as Alistair addressed them, Flora and the others slipped away to discuss the upcoming march.

            After a while Alistair walked in, and the others got up to leave…but not before giving their congratulations.

            “So…have you heard the one about the guy who became king and got engaged, all in one day?” Alistair smirked at her.

            “Right…you’re not mad about that are you?” Flora looked down at her feet embarrassed.

            “Not at all, and it saves me having to ask.” He smiled at her, “I love you.”

            Flora smiled back at him, “I love you too.”

            Suddenly, Alistair’s face showed worry, “They’re going to expect and heir, you know. And with the taint…I don’t know if it’s possible for two Grey Wardens to conceive.”

            “Well it won’t be from lack of trying.”

            Alistair laughed, “Oh how true that is.” He kissed her, “you know…we have some time before I’m formally presented with you as my betrothed.”

            “Meet me in the garden?”

~

            Alistair slipped away from all the congratulations and made his way to the garden. He saw Flora sitting with her feet in the fountain. She was so beautiful, it always took him a moment to remember she was real, and he was hers, and she loved him.

            Sitting next to her, he removed his boots and put his feet in the water next to hers. She opened an eye and looked at him, “it’s so peaceful out here…away from all the people.”

            He still looked at her, “yes, it is.”

            “Want to make it…not so peaceful?”

            Alistair laughed, “What did you have in mind, my love?”

            She moved over to him and straddled him while his feet were still in the water, “I think you know.”

            He growled in appreciation as he captured her lips with his; his arms wrapping around her waist and she worked at his shirt fastenings. The now familiar tightness in his pants was brought to his attention as she worked his shirt off and ran her fingertips down his chest.

            Needing to get in a more…horizontal…position, he picked her up and placed her on the ground by the fountain. She snaked her fingers up into his hair as he undid her tunic buttons, her breast band exposing itself once all the buttons were undone and her tunic lay opened around her. He continued to kiss her as he undid the fastenings of her breast band, and once it was opened he leaned back to appreciate the view before him. Flora’s hair splayed around her head like a halo, her breasts heavy on top of her chest. She looked up at him smiling, and he leaned down to kiss her.

            Once they were both undressed, the sun had started to set behind them and people were probably beginning to wonder where they had gone. _Let them wonder._ All Alistair wanted was this moment with the woman he loved. She was all he wanted…forever. He ran hands down her body, lingering on her sex, sliding one finger inside her, then two. As he did, he circled his thumb on her most sensitive area. Her body responded with the familiar pooling heat in his hand, constricting muscles, and shallow, throaty breaths. Just as she was on the edge, he stopped and leaned down to kiss her again. As he continued to kiss her, he rolled onto his back so she could take control.

            Flora took full advantage of the opportunity as she positioned herself over his shaft, lowering herself just far enough for him to feel her radiating heat. She smiled down at him.

            “Flora…” he growled through gritted teeth.

            Her eyes shone with a mischievous twinkle as she circled her hips over him, “yes?”

            “You’re killing me.” He could barely handle her continued teasing. Putting his hands on her hips, he stopped her torturous circling above him, “I need you…now.”

            She smiled at him again, “oh really?”

            “Really.” He swallowed hard.

            She smiled harder as she leaned down to kiss him. Then as she continued to kiss him, she lowered herself down onto his throbbing member. The feeling was so similar to the first time, and Alistair forgot everything that was happening. He forgot they were marching to Redcliffe in the morning, that he was king, that their lives were in danger…that the archdemon was still out there.

            In these moments, the only things that mattered were Flora, and Alistair, and the future awaiting them. Whether that future was only 48 hours or 48 years, Alistair would spend it making sure she was the happiest woman in the world. He would be the king…and husband she deserved.

            They made love just as they had that first time in the forest, and afterwards they stayed wrapped in each other just as they had before. Alistair savored this moment with her as they laughed and shared stories of their adventure thus far. She turned into him and smiled.

            “Can I help you, my Lady?” He peered down at her.

            “No. I’m just looking at you.”

            He smirked, “can't get enough of my dashing good looks, eh?”

            Flora laughed, a beautiful sound that blanketed his senses with warmth, “something like that.” She got quiet, and sitting up, she continued, “Actually, I was just thinking about the march tomorrow…”

            “Flora…” He sat up on his elbows to look at her.

            “Just listen.” She put her hand on his knee, “6 months ago, I was just a teryn’s daughter dodging questions about when I was going to get married, evading the suitors my parents picked for me, and just trying to stay out of the spotlight, honestly.” Flora looked down where her hand rested, “when Howe attacked Highever…when I became a Grey Warden, I honestly thought my chance to meet someone and maybe get married someday was gone. My parents were gone, I had no way to prove Howe’s treachery, and I was on the road with some strange man I’d known for five minutes…” A single tear rolled down her cheek, and when Alistair reached up to wipe it from her face, she caught his hand, “And then I met you…this sarcastic, witty, compassionate man who didn’t know what was going on any better than I did.”

            Alistair laughed, “actually, I probably knew less than you did.”

            Flora laughed back, “and you would make jokes like that… and in a strange way, they made me feel better about what was happening. They made me feel like I was where I belonged…like I was home.” She wiped the tears that had fallen, “You became the most important thing in my life without even trying, Alistair. I love you. I love you because…in a world where nothing makes sense, and everything terrifies me half to death, you’re there to hold me at the end of the day and tell me everything is going to be okay. I love you because you take life in stride, and don’t let things get you down.” She paused briefly and sighed, “I pray to the Maker we both make it out of this mess alive, but if we don’t…you’ve made me so incredibly happy. I’ll never be able to thank you for that.”

            “Marry me.”

            “What?”

            “Marry me.” Alistair took both her hands in his, “I know you’ve already been announced as my betrothed, but this is me properly asking you.” He moved one hand to her face before he continued; “meeting you was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. You didn’t have to talk to me, or try to get to know me, or even give me a chance, but you did. Flora, you just sat here talking about how wonderful I’ve been for your life, but you have no idea just how perfect you’ve been for mine. You’re funny, smart, caring, passionate, strong, ravishing, resourceful…and all those other things you’d probably hurt me for not saying.” He winked at her.

            “I could never hurt you.” She smiled at him.

            “Nor I you.” Alistair kissed her, and then helped her up as he stood. “Flora Cousland, you have given me a new perspective on life, a new meaning for life, and have helped me become a better man. Let me spend my life showing you everything you’ve taught me, and being the friend, lover, King, and husband you deserve. Marry me. Please.”

            “Yes.” Flora smiled at him and he kissed her again.


End file.
